Brands in HITMAN™
In , one can find dozens of brands and products which are there to make the world look alive. Most of these products are inspired by real brands. In the following is a list of all the brands and products in HITMAN™. Energy/Soft Drinks Dr. Popp Dr. Popp is a very popular soft drink in the HITMAN universe. It is sold via vending machines and in shops and can be found in every level of the first season of HITMAN™. The product's vending machines can be seen in Sapienza, Marrakesh and inside the Himmapan Hotel in Bangkok. Soda Cans filled mit Dr. Popp can be picked up und used to knock out people, which makes Dr Popp the only interactive soft drink in the game, except for "Fizz" in Situs Inversus. Their slogan is "Live the taste!". Dr. Popp is based on the very popular American soft drink Dr. Pepper. Fountain View Fountain View is a very popular energy drink in the HITMAN universe. Like Dr. Popp, there are many vending machines and palettes of the product spread over the different HITMAN™ levels. Unlike Dr. Popp, cans of Fountain View can't be picked up. Fountain View is based on the American energy drink Mountain Dew. Pressure Pressure is an energy drink and is only found in Freedom Fighters and Situs Inversus. It is found all over the farmhouse (in Colorado) and inside fridges in the hospital restaurant (in Hokkaido). It could be based on popular energy drinks like Red Bull, Monster Energy and Rockstar. Full Metal Orange Full Metal Orange is a popular soft drink in the HITMAN universe and is served and sold in many locations like the Sanguine Fashion Show in Paris or the Himmapan Hotel. Palettes of the product can be found in many storage areas throughout the game. Their slogan is "Hmmmm, me gusta!", which is Spanish for "I like it!". The name of the product is a reference to the Stanley Kubrick movies "Full Metal Jacket" and "A Clockwork Orange". Full Metal Orange is most likely based on the very popular soft drink Fanta. Fresh Bubls Fresh Bubls is a popular soft drink in the HITMAN universe. It can be found at locations in all of the levels and is often storaged in palettes. Their slogan is "A Spark of Shark, let the beast free!" Fresh Bubls could be based on citronal soft drinks like 7up or Sprite. Groceries UberWet UberWet Clear Water is one of the most popular brands of bottled water in the HITMAN universe and can be seen in many levels. Bottles of UberWet can be poisoned to knock out or kill people. They are found in lots of bar areas in the game. UberWet could be based on popular bottled water brands like Perrier, Evian and Volvic. American Natural American Natural is a brand of pulp free orange juice made from concentrate which is found in Freedom Fighters. It can be seen throughout the farm area. The juice is sold in 1 liter boxes, which is uncommon for an American product. The oranges which were used for the juice were grown without growth stimulants on a farm in Florida. Crunchies Crunchies is a brand of popular potato chips found in Freedom Fighters. Their slogan is "Extra Dry!", and there seem to be many different flavours. Packages of Crunchies can be found in the farm house. The brand is most likely based on the American chips brand Lay's. Molto Bene Molto Bene is a brand of canned tomato sauce which can be found in the mission World of Tomorrow in the basement of Villa Caruso. It's unknown if the product is still produced as the sauce is long expired when encountered by 47. The can can be used to knock out people or as distraction and to poison Silvio Carusos meal, which will cause him to vomit. "Molto Bene" is Italian for "Very good". Molto Bene was also a main ingredient in Isabella Carusos "secret" Spaghetti recipe. Franz Tomato Ketchup Franz Tomato Ketchup can be found in the mission Club 27, where it's a popular dish used in the hotel's kitchen. Outside of the hotel can be found many boxes and palettes full of Franz Ketchup. It represents typical tomato ketchup found in many super markets and is based on the popular American Ketchup Brand Heinz. Hanz Brown Sauce Hanz Brown Sauce is also exclusively found in the Himmapan Hotel during Club 27 and is a very popular dish in the United Kingdom and Ireland, where it is normally eaten with meals such as baked beans. The name is a reference to Heinz again, but the product is most likely based on HP Sauce, a British product. Esclusivo Esclusivo is a premium ice cream popsicle producer with many advertises in Sapienza. Esclusivo is sold at Gelateria Bella in Sapienza, as seen on the gelateria's menu. They produce at least one brand, an ice cream with almonds. Esclusivo is most likely based on the European premium ice cream producer Magnum. Greenfields Greenfields is a producer of vegetable cans which only appears in Club 27, where one product of the company, garden peas, can be found in the kitchen area of the Himmapan Hotel. The company seems to be based on popular European canned vegetable producer Bonduelle. Brambles Brambles is a producer of canned soup which only can be found inside the Himmapan Hotel in Club 27, where several cans full of tomato soup can be found inside the kitchen storage area. It is not known if there are any other kinds of soup produced by the company. Brambles is based on Campbell's, an American producer of canned soup. Early Bird Early Bird is a popular corn flakes brand in the HITMAN universe and produces many kinds of breakfast cereals. They are served as a breakfast dish in the Himmapan Hotel in Bangkok and they can be found in the kitchen of the farmhouse during the mission Freedom Fighters. Sorts include "Captain Sugar Rush", "Honey Bear", "Apple Bran Crunch" and standard corn flakes. Early Bird is most likely based on Kellogg's. Hasses Kaviar Hasses Kaviar is a brand of fish roe spread and a common dish in Scandinavian countries like Sweden or Finland. It is made out of cod or coalfish roe and is eaten with bread. The product itself doesn't appear in the game, but an advertising poster can be found inside a storage room of the Swedish consulate in Marrakesh. The brand's motto is "Lagom God, Väldigt Svensk", which is Swedish for "Really Good, Very Swedish". Hasses Kaviar is based on Kalles Kaviar, a popular fish roe spread brand from Sweden. Cleaning/Pest Control Alcoholic Beverages Harpy Royal Harpy Royal is a brand of beer with 5% alcohol by volume and is commonly sold all over the world of HITMAN. They can be found at many places like the Sanguine Fashion show in Paris, inside the Himmapan Hotel and at the militia training area in Colorado. Some bottles of Harpy Royal can be poisoned to knock out or kill people. Harpy Royal could be based on popular British or Irish beers which are exported all over the world. Rampart Rampart is, as the name suggests, most likely a Dutch brand of Pilsner which is sold all over the world. It can be seen at many locations like the Himmapan Hotel or the Sanguine Fashion Show. Some bottles of Rampart Premium Pilsner can be poisoned to knock out or kill people. The brand was founded in 1920 and is based on the popular Dutch beer brand Heineken. Migliore Migliore is a widely spread brand of beer which is only sold in cans. It originates from Italy but can be found all over the world. It can be found in many levels including World of Tomorrow and Freedom Fighters, where many crushed beer cans of the company can be seen laying around. Migliore is most likely based on Peroni, a popular Italian beer brand. Buena Muerte Tequila Buena Muerte Tequila is a popular brand of Tequila in the world of HITMAN and is commonly served in many bars. It can be found in the bar areas of the Himmapan Hotel in Bangkok and the Sanguine Fashion Show in Paris. "Buena Muerte" is Spanish for "Nice Death". It is based on the Mexican Tequila brand Jose Cuervo, the most popular Tequila brand in the world. Crown Gin Crown Gin is a brand of Dry Gin found during The Showstopper at the bar area of the Fashion Show and inside Sean Rose's private rooms in Freedom Fighters. It has 45% alcohol by volume and represents typical British Gin. Crown Gin is based on the popular Gin brand Tanqueray. Skull 'n' Bones Rum Skull 'n' Bones is a brand of Spiced Dark Rum found in Club 27 and Showstopper, where it is commonly served in bars and lounges around the hotel/palace. Skull 'n Bones is based on Captain Morgan Rum and has 45% alcohol by volume. Tropical Dream Rum Tropical Dream Rum is a brand of Rum Liqueur found at the bar area of the Sanguine Fashion Show in Paris. It is one ingredient for a Bare Knockle Boxer cocktail, the favourite cocktail of Viktor Novikov. It has 22% alcohol by volume is based on popular rum liqueur brands like Malibu or Calico Jack. Oro Brandy Oro Brandy is a brand of Brandy de Jerez which is a common sight at bars and restaurants in the world of HITMAN™. It is sold in little bottles and aged 17 years, wherefore it got quality grade "Solera Gran Reserva", which is only given to brandys which aged more than eight years. "Oro" is Spanish for gold. The brand is based on Spanish Brandy brands like Gran Matador, Lepanto or Carlos I. Lone Star Whiskey Lone Star Whiskey is a brand of Blend Whiskey from Texas. It is found in Club 27, where one can find it in bars around the hotel. Lone Star Whiskey is probably based on Witherspoon Whiskey, a Texan Whiskey brand with similar design and origin. Fashion Sanguine Sanguine is one of the world's leading fashion labels with a long tradition. The company has headquarters in Paris, London, New York City, Moscow and Tokyo. In 2019, they launched their new collection "Ice", which was specialized on cold colors and freakish designs. The company also produces hair spray, conditioner and other cosmetics. Until 2019, when he was killed by 47, Viktor Novikov was CEO of Sanguine. Aeris Aeris is an Italian fashion brand which makes an appearance in World of Tomorrow, where an Aeris store can be found in Sapienza. The company's headquarters are in Rome. Aeris seems to be specialized on lingerie, as seen on the products shown in the store window. Aeris is Latin for "Air". Söehling Söehling is a brand of luxury watches which is advertised on advertise boards around Sapienza. The company seems to be based on super-expensive Swiss watch brands like Rolex or Breitling. (More brands and pictures are coming soon) Category:Companies